


Beautiful Liar

by GDragson (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GDragson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shape changing killer takes on the apperance of his victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Liar

**Author's Note:**

> We have writing prompts in Science Fiction this was one of them.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I don't even know.  
> It's like 5 sentences.  
> What is wrong with me?

As Leo felt the searing pain of a knife through his side he realized something.

It was not Ravi who he was looking at but, someone else.

He should have seen it sooner.

He's known Ravi his entire life.

He had questioned the others of odd behavior over the past week but, never thought about what it meant.

Now he watches in horror as the face of the man he loved transformed into his.

He really was a beautiful liar.


End file.
